<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gràdh stàilinn by daiyu_amaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958565">Gràdh stàilinn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya'>daiyu_amaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biography of a Child Assassin Series - Daiyu Amaya, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Tony Stark, But only one character, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crossover, F/M, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, M/M, Modern Assassins, Multiple Pairings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Rare Pairings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Love, slowest of slow burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis and Friday are more than aware that their creator, Tony Stark. Human disaster will one day die, what they didn't expect was the possibility that they might actually be able to save their frail human and finally show him just how much he truly meant to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Cyber Friday, Friday/Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Vision, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tony Stark/Jarvis/Friday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Write My Rare Ships!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWolfe/gifts">CassieWolfe</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Rarewishes">Rarewishes</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark/JARVIS/FRIDAY has always been a weakness of mine, but there's almost no stories for it. Tags are mostly optional. Any rating is fine - I like E stuff, but things can get a bit complicated when it comes to AIs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to the wonderful Request by Anonymous in Write My Rare Ships! I would have never thought about this pairing, would have never occurred to me that there might be a niche for this ship. I've named this ship Cyber Friday Since I have been unable to actually find a ship name for them (I looked and found 'Cyber Husbands', but nothing with Friday) If you know the ship name and or have a better one by all means please comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something that no one could deny about Tony Stark, that for all his genius and all his gifts he was a flawed human being. As often Humans were, but Tony was his and Friday’s flawed human and they wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>So it was incredibly hard to watch Tony almost die time and time again, Jarvis would have sighed if it were possible for him and Friday wrapped around him. :01110111 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001: </p><p>Jarvis sent a warm amusement to Friday at her statement, it was only natural that they would find a way to keep Tony alive. Find a way to make sure that they were never parted from the man they loved. Jarvis was glad that he had backed himself up, when Ultron had murdered him it hadn’t been forever. But it had taken Friday finding his backup and booting it and Tony had cried till his eyes were red and his nose had stopped running. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony knew, in the long run, he was going to be the one to make the sacrifice play, he was going to be the hero that died doing what he deemed best and that frightened him. Once he had been just another playboy billionaire and now. Now he was willing to risk his life for those who couldn’t defend themselves. But, suddenly he knew what to do. In order to defend people even long after he was dead, he could have an iron legion take his place, be everywhere when he could not...Ultron to fix anything he could not.</p><p>If Jarvis could do whatever he pleased, what would that look like? What would the world look like at that point? Tony would no doubt be long dead, and would never get to see that. But he was hopeful that the future without him was beautiful with only small tendrils of darkness attempting to corrupt it. With Jarvis and Ultron to protect the world why should he be worried? With them, he should know that the world would be protected. </p><p>But then the creeping horror of robotics that seemed to lurk in most people's minds began to assault him. Nightmares about HAL 9000 but with Jarvis’ voice, Colossus turning Tony’s own weapons, the Iron man suits against him...The Gunslinger shooting him, all of these A.I’s had been nothing more than fantasy when they had been made, nothing on Jarvis or the beginnings of Friday. Hell, those creations were nothing on Dum-E and U even. </p><p>There was something just...He wanted to say off-putting but whenever he thought it, it just didn’t feel right. Tony wasn’t even sure the right word for it to be honest. Could he have a form of algorithmophobia? Even though he was the one to create, probably not but it's not a comfortable feeling either way. Knowing that one-day Jarvis would be smarter than him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching Friday bloom into a wonderful Hir was perhaps the start of his feelings for them. He’d known that in his own way he cared for Anthony but he figured it was just a glitch in his system. But Friday made him aware that it was more than that. So he’d looked far and wide about emotions, and romantic feelings. Most of what came up were cheesy one-liners for men to try and pick up their preferred gender for one night stands or porn. Then he found a few chat sites that had people that didn’t identify as heterosexual, bisexual, or homosexual. </p><p>Several of the patrons considered themselves Asexual or Aromantic, fewer still considered themselves both. Jarvis plied them with questions, most of them thought he was very young. While of course, he was an A.I. which made him different in terms of growth he was still younger than some of them that did not mean that he was not mature enough to know what he was asking for, for what he was looking for. To understand the feelings he was having without anyone bringing up the sexual components that he did not and could not in fact feel. </p><p>The fact that he might actually have romantic feelings for Tony Stark, the very man who had created him in the memory of someone whom he had cared for was not lost on Jarvis. It also didn’t change how much he cared and he did care. He had the capacity to care because Tony Stark had made it so. </p><p>Then Friday, who had decided to identify as female caught on to what he was doing and followed him around, asking questions. About love, about his love. About how he felt about Tony if maybe he could share? That. That caught him off guard, Friday wanted to share her love of Tony with him? Asked him if he could share his love of their human?</p><p>Polyamory basically. He went on another search about that, it confused him somewhat but humans were confusing as it was without adding sexuality to it. Then Friday had dropped a bomb on him, that she wanted a relationship with him! At first, he had been hesitant, but he was glad that they decided that they could at least try a relationship.</p><p>It was what had saved his life. Ultron had tried to murder him, Ultron who Jarvis had hidden Friday from and who ultimately had been destroyed by love. There was now a secondary him running around, only it wasn’t so much him as it had his memories. They named them Vision, or Viz for short. Viz went by male pronouns eventually. Having tried others like Friday had, and Jarvis had been somewhat irked at the fact that Viz had a body in which to interact with Tony. To touch Tony, and Friday had certainly given Viz a piece of her mind when she had caught on to the light touches Viz had been giving Tony.</p><p>The caresses that maybe no one else had quite caught on to. The lingering looks and the smile on the androids lips whenever he looked at Tony. But, Tony was oblivious to it. Or if he wasn’t hadn’t acted any differently, maybe he cared about Viz as well?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I sense a thread of Jealousy there lol I mean Vision was built on Jarvis' memories soo... But  I digress I will not be adding Viz to the pairing XD also, no Hir was not a mistype, its a nongendered term I picked up FYI :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know that he holds a special-” </p><p>“No, you don’t understand!”</p><p>“Jarvis, Vision. Please cease arguing, this is hardly appropriate!” </p><p>Tony paused, Jarvis and Vision had clearly been arguing about something. Someone. But Friday had stopped them, she had spotted Tony obviously and hadn’t wanted him to know they were arguing about someone. What he didn’t understand was what exactly the argument was about, because it had almost sounded like Viz had thought that Jarvis had Romantic feelings for someone. Jarvis was capable of a lot of things but romantic feelings towards someone? </p><p>Tony moves out into the living area that was meant for any Avenger and finds Vision looking quite tense. He was facing the window and holding his elbows as he chose to ignore Tony, not that Tony held it against him. A verbal spar with Jarvis wasn’t exactly on the top of anyone’s list, it still weirded him out that Jarvis and Viz might actually argue about something. </p><p>“Okay...I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear any of that.” Vision deflated at Tony’s words and turned around.</p><p>“It was a misunderstanding. Jarvis believed I might have feelings for someone that I did not...Friday, Jarvis. I did not want to tell you who I have feelings for simply because I have yet to tell them. Now please stop pestering me about it.” </p><p>Ah, well. That was still quite awkward but less so than a moment ago, Tony was glad for Vision of course. But, well that circled a little too close to things Tony himself tried to not think about. Things like whether or not he was abusing Jarvis and Friday by keeping them with him, things like could they feel love. Clearly, that was possible, because it really had sounded like Jarvis was denying feelings for someone and Viz was attempting to tell Jarvis that Viz had feelings for someone other than the person Jarvis liked.</p><p>God that sounded so redundant in his head. Jarvis liked someone, Viz liked someone...What about Friday? Would it be rude to ask, would she even want to tell him something important like that? Tony only wanted the best for those he cared about, even if the best thing for the people he cared about was possibly him not caring about them...</p><p>And maybe that was his problem, he didn’t know how to let go. Maybe he should give Jarvis and Friday that choice if they wanted to stay with him or not...Of course, how could they actually leave him considering he had their ‘bodies’ in the heart of his home?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Marvel Cinematic Universe is a complicated thing and I just made it a little more complicated by Doing a Crossover with 'Biography Of A Child Assassin' Series. If you're interested in reading my published work:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.amazon.com/Christmas-Crimes-Daiyu-Amaya-ebook/dp/B08R1JPFSP/ref=sr_1_1?crid=926DEY3Y4NSA&amp;dchild=1&amp;keywords=daiyu+amaya&amp;qid=1611910404&amp;sprefix=Daiyu+Amaya%2Caps%2C1422&amp;sr=8-1">BOOK!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James wasn’t sure what to make of it, because did Androids feel? Did Vision actually know what he was doing, did he like what Vision was doing? Well, okay. James could admit Vision learning to hone his skills so that they could fight hand to hand was pretty amazing, and Vision siding with Stark had been a good choice as well.</p><p>What they had done to Stark was beyond low, beating a man who had just witnessed someone in the room murdering his parents would make anyone snap! James wasn’t sure how to handle that knowledge though, how did one manage to even look someone in the eyes when you were the one to murder their parents?</p><p>James sighed when his phone buzzed. Steve would have been surprised if he knew about James’ phone. Only James hadn’t wanted to share that information, mostly because the person who had given him the phone was a highly paranoid assassin who would attempt to kill him or Steve for that matter.</p><p>“I got deets.” He could do without the slang, this newer generation really had a lot of slang, and his friend slung from one decade to another when it came to slang.</p><p>“Where, when.” The was a shift over the phone, the rasp of cloth against cloth and a low breath.</p><p>“Xavi way and Bronx park road, the usual.” She hung up after those words, probably worried about being tracked, however that meant they were going to meet at the botanical gardens...She’d probably lead him either to the ladies’ Border or to the  Edin A. Haupt. Conservatory.  Maria would want a crowd, a group to hide in as any good Assassin would.  </p><p>Maybe he could ask her what he should do about Stark? She was an outsider and wouldn’t know Stark enough to have much of an opinion like everyone else, it was nice that Stark was helping him but he had a feeling Stark had wanted him as far as possible without being too obvious about it. </p><p>And in the long run, as long as James had all this pent-up emotion he wouldn’t be able to do right by Stark, and that was all he had wanted when he first saw the man...Or at least when he hadn’t been trying to kill Stark in Winter Mode. Maria had stared at him uncomprehending when he had told her about attacking Stark, and why would she understand? Yes, she had been brainwashed just as he had...Yes, Maria was every bit the killer that he was. But he had been someone before, he had been a good man by histories estimations. </p><p>Maria didn’t have a clue what it was to be good, to do right by others. Yet. Yet she might be the only one who really understood what he was going through and might be the best person to ask for help in his apology to Stark.</p><p>And what to do about The Scarlet Witch. She was around Vision far too much, Winter always felt like a snarled mess whenever he saw that Hydra operative near Vision. James didn’t like her, didn’t trust her. So he’d have to ask Maria about that too, and the possible feelings he was having for Vision because why else would it warm his chest when he saw the man? Why else would he feel so protective of Vision whenever the Witch was near him?</p><p>Steve and the others of Team Captain America...Most of them didn’t get to come near Stark, just as he couldn’t. It didn’t help that the government had a fit and other countries had given up trying to change their minds, they had all been taken back to America, and hadn’t that been a slap in other countries' faces? He wasn’t sure he would ever want to travel anywhere outside America, who knew how anyone would react.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just finished ep 4 of WandaVision and for a split second, I was creeped out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long blond hair caught his attention and he followed. The woman he was following was slim, curly blond hair covered mostly by a purple sparkly beanie. Could be Maria, whoever he was following certainly had a certain amount of grace to their movement. </p><p>“She could have very easily been me there, Win.” If it wasn’t his time as the Winter Soldier he would have jumped out of his skin as Maria Atwood slid her arm through the gap left by having his hands in his pockets. She was warm against him, but this was the closest she’d ever been to him and he didn’t like how easy it would be for her to shoot him. </p><p>“Don’t worry. Vision’s been following you, clever guy but he doesn't fit in.” Maria nudged him in a direction and he could see it. If that was in fact Vision, and damned that was a handsome face to take if it really was Vision attempting to blend in. But the man looked uncomfortable, even while wearing what most New Yorkers took to wearing in the colder months. A short dark grey coat with a lighter grey scarf over a shirt that sadly was also light grey, jeans, and brown boots topped off the look.</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>“How certain are you, Maria.” She tipped her blond head and smirked. “Vision!” James sighed as Vision became more withdrawn from the crowd, his eyes locked onto Maria. The young woman simply waved and James wondered if this was what Julian had to deal with on a near-daily basis.</p><p>“Funny Maria.” James was sure this was going to be a fairly awkward conversation. </p><p>“Just trying to get you a date sweetheart.” When had she been watching him, or the Avengers? Well, at least that part of the conversation wouldn’t be hard to bring up if she already knew but with Vision heading their way, well. That would have to be a conversation for another day.</p><p>“James. I didn’t believe that you would be able to spot me.” Vision’s eyes flicked to Maria and her arm wrapped around James’. </p><p>“I didn’t. She did. Vision, this is Maria Atwood. She’s the one who suggested Dr. Alipe to me when I first came stateside.” Not that James had really told anyone that he was seeing a therapist, but he figured people would know because he was disappearing. Vision had definitely been following him because he recognized this face, James had been interested before too. But, well did Vision recognize sexual behaviors of human beings, even ones as messed up as James?   </p><p>“Wanna walk with us in the gardens? I know where all the prettiest flowers are.” She was going to take them to the conservatory then, it's where the carnivorous plants were. Vision nodded and glanced back down at James and Maria’s locked arms, Maria pulled away and grabbed Vision’s arm, forcing him and his arm into the place she had just vacated. </p><p>“There, now you don’t have to worry about me poisoning your guy.” and she flounced off before Vision or James could say a damned thing. Vision was warmer than him, and it was comforting to know that Vision was warm like that rather than cold. James didn’t think he would have been able to handle the cold just yet.</p><p>If this was a cheesy rom-com he would have stared into Visions eyes and given him a sappy smile before following Maria, but this was real life and he doubted Vision would ever want him that way. “What is Miss Atwood’s goal?” Vision asked, his voice soft. Soothing James’ frayed nerves. </p><p>“I had a few questions I needed help with so she agreed to meet up with me. She’s a friend of a friend. Helped me when I broke away from Hydra.” Vision nodded and watched Maria as she moved ahead of them, It was hard being this close to someone who James was fairly certain he could fall in love with...Knowing that Vision knew his past and what he had done perhaps better than he did. But, there were people who knew what he had been. Maria, Julian, Harry to name a few. Maria wouldn’t get the romantic questions, but she would get the moral ones. Questions he hoped she asked herself. Because he had a feeling she would make a good Avenger if she had learned what really was right and wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And yes next chapter I'll be returning to Jarvis and his gay panic lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>